Russias' Dreamland!
by Twin Snakes
Summary: Long ago, Russia created a Dream-World based on the Sunflower Field. In it, he can do whatever and whoever he wants and can even swap genders! America ends up there one night and realizes his true feelings towards his former rival...
1. Chapter 1: The Sunflower Field

_That scent…_

America slowly opened his eyes, sat up and saw that he was surrounded on all sides by seven foot sunflowers. Panic gripped his heart.

_The __Sunflower field!_

He drew his legs in closer and pondered deeply on his situation.

_Okay, first off, how in the name of fuck did I get here? _

America checked the back of his head for bruises or blood.

_Nope, nothing to suggest I __was knocked out and dragged here._

He breathed heavily into his hand and smelt it.

_No alcohol on my breath, so I didn't get drunk and stagger here._

Just as America was about to get up to find a way out of this place, a certain someone approached him with a handful of sunflower seeds.

"Dopradanya! Welcome to my sunflower field!"

"Russia, how did I get here? You gotta tell me!"

He stared at him for a minute with his trademark vacant expression.

"ahh….How do I put this? You were asleep in your bed at home, da?"

"Uh yeah…"

"Then you woke up here, da?"

"Yes."

"This is the dreamworld I created long ago – I have never had visitors before!"

America blinked for a few seconds as he processed this strange information.

"Wait wait wait, so you're telling me that I'm _still_ asleep and I'm in your creepy-ass dreamworld?"

"Da!"

"How did I get here through dreaming?"

"Uh…I guess if you dream about me, you end up here."

"…How do I get out?"

"When you wake up. Of course, if you die in your sleep by say, a faucet pipe to the head, you will have to stay here forever…"

"With you?"

"Da!"

A shiver ran down Americas' spine.

"…sunflower seed?"

"Uh no thanks, Russia."

There was an awkward tension as Russia blatantly stared at America, who nervously shifted on the spot.

"Uh…so what do you do around here for fun?"

"I like to sit and admire the pretty flowers and the endless blue sky. When I am awake, there is no time to sit and admire things, only time to build useless canals and edit people out of Stalins' old photographs."

"Rightttt. So, uh, anything else other than sit and look at stupid, uh I mean, _pretty _sunflowers all day?"

"Well, what do two people normally do? I'm always alone here."

America stifled a smirk as he began to think lewd thoughts.

_If only I was here with a hot babe – I tell ya, the things I would do to her, considering we're alone. I'd have her screaming the whole place down!_

"Why do you smirk? Am I missing out on a joke? Because I _hate _being left out of jokes!" Russia glared.

"No no, my friend, you have it all wrong. I was just laughing cuz I was thinking about what I'd do if there was a hot girl here."

"You want a girl?"

"Of course – I'd bang her so hard, the fuckin' sunflowers would feel it."

Russia stared ahead blankly as he registered what the other guy was saying. After another long, awkward pause, he finally spoke again, with childlike innocence.

"You wish _I _was a girl?"

"Hehe yeah, _sure_"

Before America could catch his next breath, there was a blinding flash of light and Russia suddenly collapsed to the floor; his scarf covering his entire head.

"Woah! Fuck! Are you okay, man?" America rushed over to help the guy up off of the ground and then quickly dropped him again.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he cried "Y-you're a girl?"


	2. Chapter 2: Do you like what you see?

Russia, quite possibly the most manliest nation, had suddenly transformed into a curvaceous, silver haired beauty with the most cutest round face. America was both pleased and disturbed at how his wish came true in a matter of seconds.

"I can switch between genders here in my world – do you like it?"

"Well, uh, I gotta admit…you are pretty hot…but you're still Russia underneath, right?"

"Yes and no…you could say this is my feminine side, da?"

"I see, like a split-personality type of thing?"

"Da!"

_Huh. Well, on the one hand…she __**is **__rather cute and I haven't had sex for almost two weeks…but on the other…it's Russia. The guy I had wars with. The guy that scares the crap out of practically anyone he meets._

America gave the young woman a quick once over. He couldn't see her shape too well, on account of being swamped in that huge overcoat, but nonetheless she seemed to stir something within him.

_It's not like she's the same Russia I know. Heck, I could just pretend this is his sister or something._

"Uh, do you think you could, uh, _take your coat off?_"

"Da!" Russia removed her coat and let it fall to the ground. She then started unbuttoning her shirt and trousers until she was stood in her underwear. America visibly gulped and a bead of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Woah you do work fast…damn, girl. Well, uh, you might as well remove your underwear then."

"Da!"

_God…she offers no resistance at all…and this is Russia we're talking about…_

America could feel his erection straining against his pants as he watched the naked girl walk towards him; her firm tits bouncing ever so slightly and her nipples erected in the cool air.

"oh God…you are really fucking hot, you know that?" he gasped as Russia sat in front of him.

"I am rather new to this – what should I do next?"

"Uh, whatever you're comfortable with…I guess you could suck me off?"

Russia complied instantly by unzipping Americas' fastener and stroking the impressive length that burst free of its restraints. He moaned softly as she picked up the pace and stroked harder.

"America I have to wonder…where has your usual brashness gone?"

_That __**is **__a really good point. Why am I pussy-footing around Russia like this? She clearly wants it! I can't let her think I'm not all man!_

"Do you think you could handle me if I came at ya full force?"

Russia thought for a moment.

"…Da. I'd like to see what you've got."

Without hesitation, America pounced on the female Russia, pinned her to the ground and began smothering her neck with passionate kisses and soft bites. She moaned as he grabbed her firm tits and squeezed hard with one hand and caressed her thigh with the other.

"You're really good at this!" she cried, as he quickly moved up past her inner thigh and began his assault on her clitoris.

"You might wanna brace yourself for this one, Russia" America smirked as he furiously rubbed her clit with as much speed and pressure as he could – relentlessly and without mercy. Russia moaned loudly in her native tongue and bucked her hips in time with the waves of pleasure coursing through her inner-most parts.

"O-oh God! Oh!" She yelled, as America brought her to a mind-blowing clitoral orgasm that sent her wild with passion and need. She grabbed the Americans' trusty bomber jacket and ripped it off, along with his field blazer, shirt and tie – she _needed _to feel his skin against her own.

"Fuck me, America." She growled, as she beckoned him forwards.

"In due time, Russia, in due time!" America laughed, as he undid his own belt and pulled his trousers down to mid-thigh. He had to admit, he was extremely turned on by her assertiveness and he wanted nothing more than to fuck her ragged right now, but he had to hold back a little – he wanted to _tease_ her badly and push her past her threshold.

_Hey I am America after all – and we don't do things by half measures!_


	3. Chapter 3: To your hearts' content!

America got on top of Russia and positioned himself at her entrance. He could see the flicker of anticipation and expectancy cross her face as he prodded her lightly with his raging boner. Russia moaned a little as he rubbed his entire length along her throbbing clitoris and back again.

"Please put it in, America. I cannot wait anymore." She blushed. He was a little confused as to her flippant nature, but he put it down to the fact that male Russia was still in there somewhere and the two personalities were at odds with each other.

"Alright, I know you've waited long enough. Get on your knees."

Russia nodded and did as she was told. America positioned himself behind her, leant over and whispered in her ear.

"I'm gonna go my hardest, k? Just tell me to stop if you don't like it anymore."

"Da!"

America was about to ram his aching dick inside her, until she yelled for him to wait.

"What is it? Do you want to stop already?"

"Nyet, I was just going to ask you to talk dirty to me…I want you to be nasty to me whilst we fuck."

"Sure, whatever gets you off."

America pulled back a little and then slammed himself inside her as hard as he could, making her yelp in both shock and pleasure. He did it slowly and deliberately for the first few minutes, until he got a steady rhythm going.

"Do you like this, you filthy Communist slut?" he panted, as he grabbed her large hips and continued plunging his massive dick inside her tight pussy.

"D-Da! fuck me more!"

"I'll fuck you so hard you'll be seeing stars, you Marxist bitch!"

He gripped her hips even tighter and brought himself down closer to her back; licking the perspiration that ran down her spine and kissing the back of her neck. It seemed to do the trick as her pussy began tightening up more than usual and her moans were becoming more strained and more frequent. This brought out her violent, assertive side once more.

"Fuck me harder, you fucking Capitalist!" Russia cried, as her hips bucked in sync with Americas' thrusts. He suddenly stopped and withdrew, much to her dismay.

"Get on your back." America commanded.

"W-what are you going to do to me, you bourgeois swine?" She stammered, as she duly got on her back.

America did not reply as he grabbed her ankles and pushed her legs up behind her ears, then plunged himself deep inside her once again.

"This is for the Cold War, bitch!"

"Oh God! You're so deep I-! f-fuck -!" Her cries and moans became an unintelligible stream of bilingual profanity, pleas and words of encouragement – something which made America want to push himself in deeper and deeper. However, he started to feel like he was losing his resolve as she crossed her ankles round his neck and looked into his eyes with pure pleasure.

"More! Punish me more!"

"You're so fucking tight, I don't know if I can stand it anymore! I think I'm gonna -!" America panted, as his breath rose sharply and his muscles contracted. Russia saw that he was about to release himself so she uncrossed her ankles and instead wrapped her legs round Americas' waist; pulling him down towards her and tonguing him furiously.

"Oh fuck I-I'm coming!" He moaned, as he buried his head in the crook of her neck and spilled his cum inside her.

A few moments passed as the country Reps hastily regained their breath and murmured soft words of appreciation.

America rolled off of Russia and lay staring up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the sunlight, as his partner snuggled up to him.

"That was fucking amazing! How was it for you, babe?" He smiled, playfully tickling her hair. It was hard to believe that these two nations were at war with each other for decades – _that they nearly destroyed the world together _through their mutual hatred.

"I enjoyed being a woman – it was nice being filled up like that."

" Oh yeah, I forgot you were actually a dude. It's quite a shame really…you're just my type of girl."

Russia snuggled herself into America closer and whispered into his chest as he put a comforting arm around her.

"Well…every time you end up in my dream world I'll be in this form…"

"But what if I never end up here again?"

"If you dream of Russia, you'll find the sunflower field again."

America allowed himself to smile deeply as he thought about seeing (and fucking) this hot girl again.

"Y'know, that sounds awesome. I think I might do that."

"Good choice!"

The two nations cuddled each other and basked under the warm sunlight of the beautiful sunflower field – naked and perspiring, but ultimately happy.

…until America had a sudden, sickening jolt.

"Uhh, Russia?"

"Da?"

"Is there any possibility that I could have, uh…gotten you pregnant?"

"Um, I don't actually – GET UP FATARSE!"

_Huh?_

"GET YOUR FAT ARSE OUT OF BED AND GET READY!"

_What the fuck, that voice sounds just like…aw fuck. What the hell is England doing here?_

The whole field suddenly went black, then his eyes focused blearily on his bedroom ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4: England Visits

"Russia?" he meekly murmured, as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

England was sitting beside Americas' bed, with a cup of tea in his hand and his trademark scowl.

"No I am not Russia, thank you very much. Though I would like to know why I saw you dry humping your pillow and calling out for him this morning."

Americas' cheeks burned bright red and he hid his head under the covers.

_So I was still here, yet I was fucking her? This doesn't make sense – it felt so real!_

"Um. Don't tell anyone, k?"

"I wont say anything – not for your sake, but because it was _highly embarrassing _to witness. Why were you doing it though?"

_I guess I can tell England…I mean, he's into faeries and unicorns and…g-ghosts._

"Uhh, well…I fell asleep and I uh ended up in a dreamworld. It was Russias' sunflower field and…uh…he turned into a girl and we had hot sex and I think I got him/her pregnant."

There was a brief pause as England stared open mouthed at his comrade and slowly placed his tea cup on the side.

"Oh great now you think I'm a pervert _and _a nutbar."

"No no, well, I do still think you're a nutter but that's what I've always thought of you. But are you serious about this dream world? Do you know how lucky you are?"

"I got _real lucky_ in my dream, let me tell ya!"

"Yes, judging by the drool all over your pillow. Anyways, yes, you are lucky as it takes a lot of effort to have a joint dream as vivid and as lifelike as yours and Russias'.

"He said that he created the dreamworld a long time ago…uh, he never had visitors before and uh, that's about it really."

"I guess he wanted an escape from all the carnage he's seen throughout his history. But it still doesn't explain why you happened upon it – these places are usually very secret and are only open to those who dabble in magic – myself included of course."

"Oh yeah, that's the other thing I forgot to mention; Russia said that if I think about him hard enough, I'll end up with him in the dream again."


	5. Chapter 5: A few nights ahead

America climbed into bed two hours earlier than usual and pulled the covers right up to his chin. He set Texas down onto his bedside cabinet and forced his eyes shut.

_Awright, let's see if I can get back to the Sunflower field tonight! _

He mentally pictured both Russias in his head and slowly felt himself drifting off into sleep.

_Hopefully tonight will be successful…_

America sharply winced as the harsh light hit his face. He tentatively opened his eyes and saw the dark green stalks of the sunflowers and rejoiced loudly.

_Fuck yeah! I'm back!_

He jumped up without a seconds' thought and looked around for Russia.

_That's weird…Russia normally crops up everywhere, considering he/she's so damn tall!_

America wandered the petal-strewn path, eagerly scanning for the Russian and calling out their name.

"Russia? Yo dude, you here?"

There was no reply, and America was about to give up hope, until he heard the soft voice of the female Russia from behind him.

"America! You're back?" She asked, as she sat down next to him and put her arm around him.

"Yeah, uh, I guess I stumbled upon here again, huh? And why are you a girl again?"

"To be honest…I don't even know. Whenever I come to this world, I am a woman – I couldn't change back if I wanted to. It is most strange, da?"

America nodded and slid off his jacket as the sun was beating down directly onto him. He noticed Russia shifting awkwardly beside him and asked what was up.

"Well…uh…I've been having odd feelings…"

_Oh shit is this where she tells me she's pregnant?_

"Nothing bad, I promise you, but I've just been feeling…aroused…all the time."

"What did you do about it?"

"Ah now that is where it gets weirder; I don't feel aroused when I'm a man, but it's when I come here and I become a woman…that's when I start having these lewd thoughts."

"About what?"

"…you."

"Well that is to be expected – I was awesome!"

Russia started stripping off her scarf and coat and was pushing her massive tits up against America.

"I just can't help myself – especially when you call me names and fuck me hard."

America could wait no longer, so he grabbed the curvaceous country by the shoulders and tongued her deeply, causing her to grab fistfuls of his hair.

"Okay then, you red slut, you like it rough and nasty?" He said after they parted.

"D-da!"

"Get on the floor and stick your ass up in the air."

Russia did as she was told once again, but before she had time to catch her next breath, America was already grabbing her large hips, ready to go.

"Now, before we start, do you want to tell me how much you love Capitalism?"

Russia was about to answer "Da", but realised that she would have more fun if she was a little more resistant.

"Nyet, you pig!"

America laughed, pulled back a little, then thrust into her as hard and as fast as he could, causing her to scream out in shocked pleasure.

"O-oh God! America!"

He ruthlessly pounded her tight little pussy, ignoring her pleas of both slower and softer, all the while asking her if she renounced Communism yet.

"N-nyet! I wont break so easily!"

"Okay, fine."

America abruptly stopped.

"W-why did you stop?"

"Don't question me, Russia. I'm gonna do something to break that iron will of yours."

America withdrew, then suddenly stuck his finger into her asshole and started loosening it. Russia did not know yet whether she enjoyed it or not – but she nevertheless let America do what he wanted.

"Do you like this, bitch?"

"Da!"

"I don't like that language – use American or nothing."

"O-okay."

Russia began to love having her asshole played with – even with 4 fingers inside her.

"I'm gonna put it in now, get ready."

He rammed his huge dick into her asshole before she had time to answer – _eagerness is my speciality! _– and began his frantic, erratic thrusting.

"Oh God, you're even tighter here!"

"I'm glad you like it!"

America pulled right back until the head of his dick was just inside her tight ass, then slowly eased himself in all the way to his balls – this drove her absolutely fucking wild.

"America! Oh God, please - !"

After a few minutes of slow, deep thrusting, he eventually started picking up the pace, getting faster and faster until he was topping the speed he was going at earlier. Russia was nearly at her limit, having had 2 mind-blowing orgasms already, as was America.

_Might as well go out in style!_

His thrusts became shorter, sharper and more wild as he felt his muscles tighten up and his brow perspire.

"Are you still a Communist?" He panted, as he held her tighter with one hand and played with her swollen clit with the other.

"N-nyet!"

"Louder! Say it this time!"

"I'm not a Communist!"

"More!"

"I-I'm a Capitalist!"

"C'mon I'm nearly at my limit!"

"I love freedom!"

"More!" America fucked and rubbed her harder.

"I love money!" Her eyes began to roll back into her head and she as gasping for air.

"One more!"

"I-I LOVE AMERICA!" she cried, as she had the most earth-shattering orgasm imaginable, which finally pushed America over the edge and he came deep inside her.

America slumped backwards and everything faded to black once again…

_I don't want to leave her just yet…_

_I wanna stay and talk…_


	6. Chapter 6: England takes notes

"Oi, Fatty, you were doing it again." England sighed, as he presented America with a cup of Yorkshire tea. He sat up and took the cup, grimacing as his eyes hit sunlight.

"Godamnit. And why are you here again?"

"Well, firstly, I'm very interested in this dream-world business. Plus, I kinda don't want anyone else walking in on this scene; you dunno just _who _is invading countries these days!"

"Um thanks. Did you see anything this time?"

"*sigh* yes. I walked in and you was screaming your usual obscenities and shagging your pillow. I had to prise you off, pull your pyjama bottoms up and wash all your…fluid…off of the pillow case. But nevermind about that now – tell me what happened this time."

"I dunno it's kinda hard…considering I once saw you as an older bro type-thing. But then again, you're the only one that can help me with this."

"Uh huh, that's right. I'm gonna take notes too, alright?"

"Yeah sure, whatever. So um, I fell asleep and I woke up in the filed again. Russia was there, already a woman, and she literally threw herself onto me talking about how I "arouse her so much" and how I "put lewd thoughts in her head". Uh, then we started having normal sex, then I stuck it in her ass" England sighed deeply "what? Like you've never wanted to do that to a hot girl? Anyway, I was real deep inside her ass"

"America, please spare me the details of Russias' arse, please? I just ate a full English."

"Okay, so we was doing it, then we both come at the same time and she screams "_I love money! I love America!" _and then I woke up. Also, I got another boner from remembering her ass."

England gave his former charge a harsh look and ordered him into a cold shower.

"I think I will go grab one actually. You stay here and um…try not to stare at that wet patch."

England sighed once again and closed his notebook.

_I really do wonder about him sometimes…still I better go home and cross reference these notes with my ancient dream tomes. There's something deeper here, this dreamworld stuff isn't just there for America to get his kicks…_


	7. Chapter 7: Russias' creepy stare

_It's been a very strange week – during the day, I quietly dislike America, but at night I cannot bear to be away from him. I haven't been so confused since Leningrad changed its name so many times._

Russia poured himself a glass of water.

_I cannot even tell anyone about this, they will not believe such a ridiculous story! I am both scared and eager to close my eyes – I do want him, then I don't._

He looked over at America and gripped his glass tighter.

_I hate being so flippant! It makes me angry that I cannot decide on one thing! _

"Russia, are you okay? You just crushed zat glass vith your bare hand!" Germany exclaimed from across the meeting table. England also expressed an unusual amount of concern.

"Uh yes, it is okay, I did not mean to startle you all. Please continue."

"Okay, so ve are all agreed zen?-"

the resulting agreeing/squabbling was just ignored by Russia as he turned his thoughts back to his dilemma.

_I am trying my hardest not to think of America…but even I cannot help but fantasize about him._

His eyes flicked over to America once more.

_America sits opposite me all the time, but he never seems to notice me anymore. I feel like that other blonde country, the one that no-one remembers. It's like America doesn't want anything to do with me or he's too embarrassed to say something. I'm so confused._

He was glad that the meeting ended so soon – the tension he was feeling was literally choking him. He loosened his trademark scarf and got up to leave as the others did.

He subtly turned to look at America once more and was perturbed when he caught him staring back.

"Dosvedanya, America."

Russia walked down the hallway, down to the awaiting car outside of the meeting hall, when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh, Da."

"In private?"

"Sure."

America led him to a smaller, secluded meeting room and seated himself, as did Russia.

"Do you know why I wanted to talk to you, Russia?"

"Da."

America pulled out Englands' notebook.

"Well, uh, how do I start this? Basically, we've been having freaky dream-sex and I wanna know how and why."

"Where do I begin?"

"Uhh…maybe how the dreamworld came about?"

"A great magician in my land gave me a powerful spell-book a few centuries ago, just before he died. I was flipping through it one night when I found a spell to create fantasy worlds. At the time, my country was going through some major ordeals, so I needed an escape – even if it was just for a few hours. I performed the spell, suddenly blacked out and then I woke up in the sunflower field. I had never been so happy, surrounded by such beautiful flowers!"

America was taking brief notes, by Englands' orders.

"Okay, so how did I end up there?"

"This is where it gets strange. I read that for two people to appear in the same dream together, they had to be thinking of each other at the same time. The rare times we did synchronize, you did appear in my field, but you were always walking away from me. No matter how much I tried to catch up to you, you'd always have your back to me, _ignoring me._"

"That's creepy."

"Da, that's exactly what I thought. Then one night, I went to my field and you were there, awake, and happily talking to me."

"Why's that?"

"I can only suppose this was the even rarer time when you went to sleep thinking _good _things about me."

"No offense dude, but it's only within the past few decades that I've started liking you. That cold war shit was seriously messed up!"

"It is okay, I despised you and wanted you dead too!" He said with a warm smile.

"Uh, yeah, moving on. I got a couple more questions – why did you turn into a girl?"

"I like to do that a lot in my dreamworld – I guess you could say that she represents my feminine side."

"Okay one more question…Why did you have sex with me?"

"…I don't even know that myself."

"…Did you even enjoy it?"

Russia looked down at his lap and blushed furiously.

"Uh, well I think that concludes for today. I'll be off now, bro!" America quickly ducked out of the door and strode away, his cheeks burning as well.

Russia continued to sit and stare at his lap, then softly replied

"Da."


	8. Chapter 8: England tags along

"Dude, I don't get why you hafta sleep in the bed with me! Doesn't this count as a little weird?"

"Says you who shags a transsexual in his dreams every night. Anyway, I'm not doing this to be gay with you, I'm literally doing it for the purposes of research."

"Tell me again how this is gonna work."

"*sigh*, well we are both going to think about Russia very hard tonight, then we're going to go to sleep."

"Okay, I get that, but how are you gonna get into his dreams? According to the notes I took, he has to think about you pretty hard too."

"I'm way ahead of you, my yankee friend – all day I've been exceptionally nice to Russia; getting him drinks, pulling the chair out for him, yadda yadda, perfect English gentleman stuff. Since no one else treats him so well, he'll probably think kindly of me right before he goes to sleep! It's a fool-proof plan!"

America pulled the bed sheet up to their chests.

"Isn't that a bit mean? Being nice to him solely for your own benefit?"

England gave America a confused stare.

"I'm just saying – that dude doesn't seem to have many friends." He quickly stated.

"Goodnight, America."

"Night, England."

"Wait wait wait, we should synchronize thoughts – what do you normally think about when you think of Russia?"

"Aw shit dude, do I have to answer that?"

"Well it says that I have to think near enough the same thoughts as you, otherwise it wont work and I'll be sharing a bed with you for centuries."

America turned over, his back facing England.

"*Sigh*, fine. I usually think of his warm smile, the times when he's kind to people…and uh…what he might look like with his clothes off."

"…Are you sure you're straight?"

"Shut up! It's normal to be a little attracted to someone you've been fighting with for years!"

"Alright, alright, calm down! So…how do you imagine him naked? Details, man, details!"

"Are you doing this to fuck with me?"

"No, for once I'm actually not."

"…I imagine him to be slender, yet muscular. Like, he's toned all over and has really well defined abs. I also…imagine him to be very well endowed…"

"Okay, I think that's enough, let's think of that right now and get to sleep"

America edged away from England and pulled the duvet right up to his nose.

_It's weird, a part of me wants England there, but another part wants him to stay away. Am I getting jealous?_


	9. Chapter 9: Questions

Authors' Note: Hey guys, I'm very sorry for the hiatus in the story – I had a bit of writers' block with this chapter, plus I had to prepare for Uni, which took up a lot of time. I hope this hasn't put you off of the series, I'm very grateful that people have reviewed the story and have added it to their favourites list

In this chapter, Russia and America get a little closer and we find out that Ukraine's not as sweet as she seems…

* * *

><p>America and England both woke up together in the field, intertwined as if lovers.<p>

"Urgh get off me America!" He exclaimed, pushing the other man away.

"Sorry, sorry – I cuddle up to whatever's next to me when I sleep."

"Well the main thing is we both ended up in the Sunflower Field. Now it's just a case of finding Russia."

"What happens when we find him/her?"

"..Y'know, I didn't think that far ahead."

England turned round and saw that America was slowly walking to greet the female Russia with outstretched arms.

"England came along too, I hope you don't mind!"

"It is no problem, I do like the extra company!"

They hugged and exchanged brief kisses.

"Um, hello Russia."

"Hello England. Do you like my field?"

"Uh yes, it's very, um, sunny. Not like Britain at all!"

England put his hands in his uniform pockets (All nations were in uniform in the dreamworld) and he felt his cheeks redden slightly as Russia and America flirted so happily.

_Bloody hell…I feel like a right gooseberry standing here! Now that I've seen the place I'm about ready to leave._

"England, wont you come join us? You seem very standoffish." Russia asked softly, patting the ground next to her. England sat himself down very awkwardly, secretly glancing at Russias' new "land-masses". It wasn't gentlemanly, but he could not help himself.

"My friend, is there something the matter?"

"N-no, nothing. Um…shall I just leave you two to it? I think I might go explore this place…" He got up, cheeks blushing at getting caught, and wandered aimlessly around the surrounding fields.

_It's absolutely bloody useless me being here - I can't even take notes because my book got left behind!_

"What's got into him?" America asked, smirking at Englands' sudden coyness.

"I do not know, he is a strange man sometimes." Russia said ironically.

America giggled at this remark and gave Russia a little peck on the cheek – for once, he didn't actually feel like ravishing her that night, but instead he just wanted to talk to her.

They talked for hours; about aspirations, plans for their nations, the battles they had once fought then it finally came down to how they feel about each other.

"I don't know how you did it, but I've gone from being your ally in World War 2, to your absolute enemy, then to liking you. You must have some kind of freaky hoodoo on me or something!"

"…When you say "liking", what do you mean?"

He shifted nervously and edged a little closer to Russia.

"Well…I think about you most nights, as you know…I've never felt that way about all the other girls I've had sex with…"

She furrowed her brow at this last remark, which made America hastily reword himself.

"W-what I meant to say was, I have always treated girls right and respected them, but they were one night stands. They never stuck around long enough like Ukraine she never-" As soon as those words left his lips, he pulled a horrified face and clamped his hand over his mouth.

"You had sex with my sister?" Russia gasped.

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry it was one time! I never hurt her, I swear, and she came on to me-"

"Amerika, it's okay, I was joking! I know you had sex with her, she told me so that I wouldn't find out from somebody else. I forgive you because she added that you treated her well." She laughed, giving America a light punch on the arm.

"Oh thank God for that."

"I must admit…I am liking you too, Amerika. You did used to annoy me with your constant optimism and your dogged desire to become the Hero…but now, I have come to appreciate that. Before you came, this field used to be too tranquil and it wasn't the retreat I thought it to be…I'm sorry am I making any sense? My English is not so good sometimes, as you know. I mean to say that I created this world to get away from all the bad thoughts and the loneliness…but here it's just worse. There used to be nobody else here. I would dwell on those bad thoughts constantly. Then you came, which proved to me that you were thinking good things about me…"

Russia began to get a little tearful

"But I worry that you find me to be some sort of loose woman…I seduced you as soon as I saw you…"

"Hey c'mon, don't get upset…We've known each other for decades! I know there are humans out there that have sex with each other within 10 minutes of knowing one another! There is no way on Earth that I would ever think you were a slut!"

Russia smiled and buried her head into Americas' chest, which made him extremely happy. After a few peaceful moments of holding each other, Russia idly tapped Americas' chest to get his attention.

"Amerika…I must wonder…would you like me still if I was a man?"

He suddenly stopped in his tracks and smiled softly at the woman before him, then kissed her long and deep on her lips. She responded with a more passionate nip on the neck and soon they were fully making out and removing each others' clothing. This time was different from the last though – they were gentle and loving towards each other, as opposed to the usual name-calling and roughness.

"Amerika…Please go a little harder on me…" Russia moaned softly as America licked and sucked on her neck. He did as asked and pushed himself a little bit harder, dragging more moans from her pale pink lips.

Meanwhile, however, England was getting bored of his tour around the same bloody flowerbeds and was heading back to the other two, when he heard all sorts of gasps and moans coming from the neighbouring field.

_Oh no, don't tell me those two are shagging again! I swear, he's got a higher sex drive than France!_

He was about to pounce through the sunflowers and startle them, but he suddenly felt his vision go black and his body go limp.

"Amerika! I think we're wa-"


	10. Chapter 10: Vas ist going on here!

Author's note: Who better to catch them in the act than the uptight, straight-laced Germany? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah! Tell me how much you love me, Russia!" America murmured, as he grabbed and dry humped the put-upon nation beside him.<p>

"America! Stop trying to shag me! Seriously! Stoppit!" England responded groggily, but his words were lost on America, as he was doing it whilst asleep.

"Are you nearly there, Russia? I think I'm gonna cum!"

"Godamnit! Stop what you are-"

"VAS IST GOING ON IN HERE?" Germanys' resounding voice suddenly jolted the two awake and upright. America quickly rolled off of England and hid his face under the covers.

"G-Germany! What are you doing here?" They both cried in unison – this was not a man to be fucked with when he's angry.

"I came to check on you two ven you missed ze very important scheduled meeting zat ended precisely an hour ago!"

"Um…we overslept…"

"I can see zat! You two vere…cavorting around vhilst me and ze rest of ze world vere sorting out zis terrible economic crisis zat's recently sprung up!"

"Dude, I know it may _seem_ like we were trying to evade our duties, but…uh…well, y'see…no, I got nothing."

_I can't tell Germany about Russia…he'll seriously freak! And I don't want a Panzer stuck halfway up my ass!_

Germany could see the remorse in America's face and he softened his demenour towards the pair.

"Vell, I know you two are rather close, so I can understand vhy you vould be having sex vith him, but you must not forget other duties, jah?"

"Just what do you think is going on?" England exclaimed.

"Ve all kinda guessed you two vere gay together, but it vas just a matter of time til you consummated your love. However, it must be sad for you that he called you Russia."

"WE'RE NOT GAY! GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T POKE YOUR NOSE IT WHERE IT'S NOT WANTED!"

"England, shush, I don't think we should-"

"And you shut up too! It's because of you that I'm in this highly-embarrassing situation!"

"I'm sorry if I offended you, I just assumed-"

"You assumed wrong! I swear, if even a hint of this gets out, there will be trouble!"

"You need to calm down, England! It should be me mad at you, not ze other way around! Two of ze biggest nations in ze world missing an important economical debate because of "oversleeping" is intolerable! Ve have rescheduled at 12pm tomorrow and I expect both of you to be zere – or zere vill be var."

Germany got up and left, leaving no traces of his presence, except a hefty door slam.

"Yikes, that dude is whack man…"

"Get up and get a shower. You stink of B.O."

America was about to get up, but he realised he had a large wet patch on the front of his pyjama pants.

"Uhh…can you look away? It's just that…well y'know…"

"Oh for Gods' sake, just go wash already, you bloody school-boy." He groaned, looking away all embarrassed.

America arose and clamped a cushion to his nether regions, then went to the opulent bathroom and drew himself a long, hot bath.

The same words kept echoing in his head…

_Would you like me as much if I was a man?_


	11. Chapter 11: More questions?

Authors' Note: America sure does love his hamburgers!

* * *

><p>England took another sip of his tea as he stared the younger nation down.<p>

"America, don't be coy now – do you have feelings for Russia?

"…I like the female Russia…but the male? I'm not too sure. I couldn't say I loved her yet, but I could definitely say that I like her. We do more than just screw, there are nights when we just sit and talk and to be fair, I prefer that to what we used to always do."

"If she was real, would you have a relationship with her? Like, a serious one?"

"Well yeah. But that's never gonna happen England – no matter how optimistic I am."

England gave a small smirk.

"You could be wrong there, America…what if I found a spell that could separate the female Russia from the male?"

America looked up expectantly, like a child who learnt that Christmas and Birthday had all come at once.

"You found one already?"

"No, but I will look as soon as I can."

The younger man had small tears threatening to spill at the corners of his eyes.

"Thank you so much dude! I can't tell you how much this means to me!"

"It's quite alright – I think this is a good thing for both of you. Russia gets his much-needed companionship and you finally get a girlfriend."

"Okay, okay, yikes, so I haven't had a true girlfriend before. But I've gotten laid countless times! Like this one time where I had this beautiful blonde-"

"America, if this is the story in which you took her back to your house and ate hamburgers off of her naked body, then I've heard it three times before."

"Naw dude, this is the other story in which I-"

England gave America a cold stare.

"I think I better be going now, I have to start looking in my old magic tomes and Lord knows that will take ages. What are _you_ doing the rest of the day?"

"I might go visit Russia."

"…Just be careful and don't say something stupid."

"Will do! Uh, I mean won't do? Fuck you know what I mean."


	12. Chapter 12: A diplomatic visit to Russia

Authors' note: In this chapter, We get to see how Russia really treats Lithuania...

* * *

><p>"Lithuania, there is knocking at my door, please go see who it is."<p>

"Yes sir!"

"Oh and take my faucet pipe if the person irritates or harasses you."

"Um, yes sir. Thank you."

Lithuania answered the door and was slightly shocked to see America there.

"Hello America, are you here to visit Russia?" He tried to keep the incredulous tone out of his voice, but America picked up on it regardless.

"Yeah, I know it's kinda out of the blue, but I need to speak to him again."

"Um, I'll just go check if he's busy. Please wait a moment."

"Sure."

Lithuania walked through the hallway and nearly barged straight into Russia, who was wandering towards the door.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry sir!"

"It is no problem, we all make mistakes. Go prepare me and my guest some tea, yes?"

"Yes, no problem, sir!"

"Dopradanya, America! Please come in!"

"Uh thanks" He stepped across the threshold and was quite nervous to be in the feared countries' household.

"This way."

As he lead the smaller country towards the sitting room, he was surprised to note that the mansion was not as cold and foreboding as everyone had said. When they reached the sitting room, America noted the roaring fire and the soft furnishings that gave off a welcoming atmosphere.

"Here are your drinks." Lithuania smiled as he set the teas down on the lacquer wood table. He left as soon as he knew that Russia was satisfied.

"Good guy – seems a little jumpy though."

"Yes, he has always been the nervous sort, but he is a very good servant. It hurts me deeply when people lie and say that I am cruel to him and that I beat him."

_Damn. _

"You shouldn't listen to idiots. I know you're better than that."

Russia gave a warm smile.

"Thank you. Now, I know you are not here just to talk about Lithuania. Are you here to talk about…_that_ again?"

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Basically, I wanted to ask you in depth about what's been going on between us."

"Da. It is a most awkward subject but I am ready."

"Russia, how do you feel?"

He shifted in his seat a little.

_This is the first time anyone has asked me my feelings._

"Confused."

"It's not easy for me to admit these things, but…Russia, I am starting to like your female side…a lot."

"…"

"I know it's weird and you'll probably say no, but England's found a spell that can separate the female you from the male you. What dya think?"

"…May I go and think for a moment?"

"Sure, it is your place after all."

Russia excused himself and went into the study, in which he had a small Sunflower growing in a pot next to the window. He sat down at his bureau and idly stroked the plants' stem.

_If I separate myself from the troublesome female I have created, then I will be free of these equally troublesome feelings. I will go back to quietly disliking America and he will have her to keep him happy. What could go wrong?_

Russia got back up after five minutes of pondering and went back to join his guest.

"Apologies. I have thought about it and I am willing to part with my feminine side."


	13. Chapter 13: The day before the Ceremony

Authors' Note: This chapter sort of serves as a recap of previous events.

* * *

><p>"Dopradanya, Lithuania – how are you this morning?" Russia smiled, as his servant laid out the breakfast.<p>

"Sir has never asked me my feelings before! I'm honestly flattered! I'm very well thank you, how are you?"

"Never better. Do you know why that is?"

"No sir I do not. Why are you so happy?"

"Sit down and join me."

Lithuania nervously seated himself two seats away from Russia.

"Lithuania, please sit a little closer and do not shake so. You needn't be afraid of me."

"I apologize sir."

Liet obligingly sat closer to his Master.

"Anway, the reason I am so elated is because I will rid myself of a very troublesome woman this time tomorrow!"

"Sir, I appreciate your efforts, but sticking Belarus in a crate and mailing her to Germany will not work. Remember the last time we did that?"

"Yes, that was a very silly idea. We had to hide from both of them for two weeks after that."

They both gave a mild shiver.

"But I am not referring to my sister, _no_, I am referring to my other half."

"Other half?"

"This may sound ridiculous at first, but bear with me. A while ago I created a dream world which I used as a retreat away from all the wars and hatred my country was experiencing. It was my beloved sunflower field."

"Sir, that's amazing!"

"Da, it was very beautiful and the sun always shone. I could be whoever I wanted to be in that world. Sometimes I changed my appearance and other times I could swap between genders."

Lithuania could not imagine someone as hench as Russia becoming soft and feminine – it visibly confused him.

"It gets stranger. One night, Amerika appears in my sunflower field – not as a silent figure in the distance, but a living, breathing man. It turns out that if two people think of each other the same way just before they sleep, they appear in the dream together."

"Then what happened?"

Russias' smile had receded a little as he hesitated to answer his servants' question.

"Well, I have come this far, I might as well tell you. But if you breathe a word of this to anyone, I will be very angry, da?"

"I promise on my Lithuanian honour that I will never tell."

"I became a woman and had sex with Amerika."

"What?"

"I still do not know why I did it – when I become a woman I start to think and feel rather differently. I was only teasing him at first, but then it turned into a full-on affair. We have had sex many times together."

"Am I correct in thinking that the 'Troublesome Woman' is your feminine side that comes out in your dreams?"

"Da!"

"How will you get her to leave?"

"Me and America discussed it the other day, as you have guessed, and he said that England found a spell to separate personalities. I assume this will make her real and that America will love her and I will not have these uncomfortable feelings any longer!"

"As long as it is safe, Sir, then I think it is a good idea."

"Da, same. I was a little worried, but I trust England. Especially as he was so nice to me the other week."

Russia drained the last of his coffee and went to go prepare for the world meeting, as Liet sat to eat his own breakfast.

_I'm worried too, Russia…_


	14. Chapter 14:The ceremony

Authors' note: GET NAKED IN ENGLANDS' CASTLE

* * *

><p>America and Russia stood expectantly in the cold dark dungeon below Englands' castle.<p>

"Fuck, England's sure as hell taking his damn time!"

"Would you use that sort of language around Ivana?"

"Ivana?"

"Well, I had to give her a name."

"Okay. And to answer your question, I have used far worse language around her, as you well know…" America winked suggestively at Russia and gave the thumbs up.

"Yes. I know."

England scurried down the basement stairs and nearly tripped on his trailing black robes, causing him to rant and swear very loudly. He boldly pushed open the door and exclaimed his entrance.

"**I…have arrived!**"

"England cut the crap, we're not tourists."

He seemed to wilt when America said this.

"I'm _sorry_, I'm just _trying_ to inject a little _drama_ into this auspicious occasion. But no, you just want to get it over with, knowing full well that I love a good, drawn-out ceremony! Why do you think we have so many parades and changing of the guards here?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Please continue with your ominous chantings and your creepy facial expressions."

"I will. _Thank you_."

England looked through his spell-book and asked America and Russia to join hands. They looked a little hesitant to do so.

"For Gods' sake, you two have done _far far _worse to each other. Hold hands and stop making faces, the pair of you."

"Jeez, okay okay."

They did as they were told and stood awkwardly. England read further down the page and murmured "Oh dear."

"What?"

"You're not gonna like this."

"Just tell us."

"You two have to get naked."

"Gimme that!" America went to grab the spell-book, but was thwarted by England. Russia just stood there with his mouth fixed into an embarrassed grin.

"Get off! _This_ is a priceless family heirloom that has survived countless wars, plagues and God knows what else. It holds the every essence of magic, faeries and darkness within its' battered pages-"

"Dude, it still has the price sticker on it from the bookstore."

"What? Oh shit, I thought I tore that off ages ago."

"What happened to the real family heirloom spell-book?"

"…I swapped it for a couple of nukes back in the 80's."

Russia seemed to ponder for a moment, then finally spoke.

"Oh yes, I remember now! That book is very useful – it props up my wonky dining table very well!"

"YOU USED MY BOOK TO PROP UP A TABLE?"

"YOU GOT WEAPONS OFF OF RUSSIA?"

"Oh dear, this is getting out of hand. Can we please just finish the ceremony, yes?"

"Yes. I think we had better."

"So we really have to get naked?"

"Yes."

The two countries exchanged looks and started to remove their outer garments until they were stripped to their boxers and socks. Russia duly removed the last of his clothing, as the cold didn't affect him and because he wanted to get this ceremony over with. England duly noted on the size of Russias' package, then noticed that America still had his underwear on.

"And the undies too, America."

"Aw c'mon, how's the spell gonna know if I have my wang out or not?"

"Just do it, fatarse."

"Fine, whatever."

He bent down and took off his socks and boxers, then made a song and dance about how cold it was in Englands' basement. He was promptly ignored.

Satisfied that the two were ready, England held the book aloft and began reciting its' spell, gradually getting faster and faster. A fine purple haze, that had large glowing rune symbols in it, materialised around the two joined countries.

This scared America as he thought ghosts were near.

"E-England, I don't think I like this…"


	15. Chapter 15: A hefty price to pay

Authors' Note: Some things are not meant to be, America...

* * *

><p>England continued his chanting and waving, which made the vivid haze swirl around them with gathering speed. The swirling of the mist sounded like murmuring at first, until England realised that it was actually a spirit and that it had started talking.<p>

"**Ivan Braginsky, what is your hearts' desire?" **The spirit-mist asked, speaking in bold, unearthly tones, as it circled him.

"To separate myself from this troublesome woman." He replied.

"**Very well, I will grant for thee your wish, but be warned – there comes a price."**

As soon as the spirit finished his sentence, a blinding flash illuminated the entire hall; the nation reps had to shield their eyes at its' vibrancy for fear of going blind. The spirit flew up high to the eaves of the hall – a terrifying face appearing in its' swirls – then darted straight towards Russia, striking him hard in the chest.

"W-what is this price you speak of?"

"**Surviving the separation" **

Russia collapsed to the floor and felt his whole body burn with enchanted flame and spirit – it was like no pain or suffering he had ever felt before.

"I-it hurts! Make it stop! I beg you!" he cried, as England looked on in stunned silence. He had never seen such a display of raw spiritual power at work before! _I must take notes or do something! This is absolutely amazing!_

America however was not as excited about the spiritual happenings – he was trembling with fear as he witnessed the spirit aggressively coursing through Russia as if he was thin air. He looked back and forth between them and felt the frustration rising deep within himself.

"D-dude, you got to stop this – this is going too damn far!" America cried as Russia bit his lip to stop himself crying out in sheer agony. The spirit was raging deep inside him, trying to separate the two with its' dubious magic skills.

"I can't and wont stop this – _you_ were the one who wanted this after all!"

"Stop being a fucking jerk, England!"

"Look, I'm not a bloody jerk ok – I cannot halt a ritual myself, it's not-"

"My hearts' desire is for this ceremony to stop!"

The spirit stopped its' attack and evaporated almost immediately; horrendous, wracking ghostly screams dwindling into nothingness. America went over to help the Russian up, but he was unconscious from the spirits' awful assault.

England stood rigidly, his pupils dilated and his stomach queasy, as it dawned on him what had just transpired in that gloomy evening.

"What have you done, America?"


	16. Chapter 16: Americas' mistake

Authors' Note: This chapter is a little short and a little tragic :'( Sorry dudes!

* * *

><p>"I did what you couldn't do and <em>saved<em> my ally from that creepy ghost." America growled, as he quickly dressed Russia to spare his dignity.

England removed his hood forlornly and turned to look his former brother in the eyes.

"There's a reason why I didn't stop the ritual."

"Cuz you're a jerkass that wanted to take notes?" he spat, shrugging away from Englands' gaze and pulling on his own clothes.

"America, I couldn't stop it because…because that would have killed her."

His stomach felt as if it had crashed to the floor and his head began to spin. He stared at England intensely.

"W-what? Are you saying that…"

The older man put his hand on the others' shoulders. He had to make him feel better somehow.

"Your quick-thinking saved Russia, but…I'm sorry, Alfred. I wish I knew then what a terrible spirit it was – I shouldn't have let you two do this, I'm such a bloody idiot!" England was beginning to cry at his utter failure which cost his ally dearly.

"It's okay, it's not your fault…she wasn't even real to begin with." He lifted Russia up and held him in a firemans' lift, then carefully ascended the staircase. He did not want England to see the tears running down his cheeks.

_Please forgive my selfishness, Russia...I'll get you somewhere safe, I promise!_


End file.
